The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicles such as SUVs, minivans and especially pickup trucks have grown in popularity in recent years. Many individuals use these vehicles for daily transportation purposes, which often involve shopping trips where various types of smaller cargo items, for example groceries, need to be transported. Especially with smaller cargo items, sometimes there is a tendency for such items to move around in the cargo area of the vehicle when the vehicle is moving. This is especially so with pickup trucks, which typically have a large, open truck bed area. It would be especially helpful to have some form of cargo management system that could be quickly and easily deployed by the vehicle operator without the need for any tools, and which sections that prevent cargo items from moving around when the vehicle is in motion. It would also be highly desirable if such a cargo management system could be quickly articulated into a stowed configuration, without requiring the use of any external tools, so that the system consumes minimal space in the vehicle's cargo area when it is not needed for use.